when dawns already broken, what else to break
by Secretly Mellisa Hasbeen
Summary: Post breaking dawn, Leah is looking for love and finds it from three taken men, Seth loses love and finds it in a boy... how will these events turn out w/ leah falling for three men at once and seth falling for his ORIGINAL imprints cousin...? Find out:
1. Lets break some things

Chapter One

Lets break some things

Well here I am, Leah Clearwater. All alone! I mean the only one imprint less! I swear after Black imprinted on that demon spawn- what's her name- Renes…? Oh what ever that monsters name was, after her everyone- except me of course- has imprinted on someone.

Sure there was already… _Sam_ and Emily- _wince-_ then Jared and Kim, and Quil and Clair, then Paul and Rachel. Yeah everyone on the Rez knows that but now everyone knows about Seth and some girl in his grade. Then there are those kids Collin and Bandy? No Brady. Well even those kids! Even _EMBRY!_ Imprinted on some girl. Then a bunch of other kids.

I mean Embry was my last fucking hope to be bitter and lonely with. But _nooo!_ He had to imprint too! Now I'm not just the bitter she-wolf everyone and their mom hates. I'm the _IMPRINTLESS,_ lonely, bitchy, bitter, stupid, She-wolf named Leah Marie Clearwater that is hated by the world…

But after all that trouble I've gone through in life you'd think I'd have my happy ending… but nope. I'm still 19 and 'protecting' the rez- its not protecting if we let those stupid Cullen's roam free. Especially that Jasper freak. He gives me these weird looks

God their all so creepy! That Renes-freak totally gives me the creeps. If she weren't Jacobs imprint I would seriously do some damage- actually if they'd leave me alone with that demon for ten seconds I'd rid the world of her freakish smile!

Since Jacob is the Alpha and I'm the 'beta' so to speak, I'm left with all his work, _"Leah, Nessie needs to see _Her_ Jakey.- Leah, I need to take a nap with Nessie, so run around the rez for three hours and then around Nessie's house so I wont have to worry- Leah jump off a cliff because you aren't make your rounds right. Leah do this Leah do that!" _

I wish I would just jump- it does no good. I'm not human and I swear if I were I'd be dead by now. If-

"Leah, its dinner time!" mom yelled from the kitchen. I smelled steak and fish- great fish, Charlie must be over. Now I'm not so siked to eat. I pulled my hair into a ponytail- it was getting too long- I looked like an over-grown mop dog rather than a wolf when I phased. But I couldn't bare to cut it- I had forgot how beautiful my hair had been.

A knock on my door. Two knocks, Three, four….

"What Mom!" I yelled, as I yelled I threw a pillow without looking.

"Not mom; Seth." Seth said with his hands over his face like I was a big monster… which I was. "C'mon Leah, Charlie's here and so are Billy and Jake!" He said excitedly.

"Is the _thing_ here?" I asked while sniffing for her nastiness.

"No, the Cullen's are on a 'wolf-free vacation'. So Jake is all sad and depressed…" Seth made a face- his didn't like sad people. "But Liz is here!" He said brightly- she's a white girl in his school, the only real white one. She has red hair- can you say _fire-crotch!_

But if she is for Seth then that means _she's _not a genetic dead-end like myself…

"Whoa, Leah, what'd I say! Why are you crying?" Seth was freaking.

"I'm not _crying _Seth! You know I'm allergic to that cat you bought!" I yelled- yes I was crying but on my birthday Seth and the pack bought me a cat- two… but Paul ate one… and that was the cat I liked… It was a funny joke until Paul ate one but, what can I say, it's Paul. But back to my point I'm not actually allergic to cats.

"Okay, come down when you're ready…" He said in a whispered voice. Seth closed the door and I was so pissed…

I'm a worthless, piece of shit, genetic _dead-end!_ No wonder Sam doesn't love me and loves Emily. Stupid Emily, I hate her as much as I love her- I see those scars on her face and I would have taken that twenty times just to be with Sam…

_CRASH!_

"I'm Alright!" I yelled after I completely broke my window with my fist, then smiled at the healed cuts, I punched my mirror with all of my might- smiling all the way. I Laughed psychotically as I flung myself through the wall into my brothers room. "Sorry Seth!" I yelled and jumped through the window of his room- the glass slinging around as I phased.

My feet patted to the ground and I barked with laughter. I could hear Seth on the phone with Sam- Since Jacob was in no position of Alphaness and me being the Beta he had to call someone at times like this. But _Sam_ decided to stop phasing last year because their wedding in now in one week.

"-Yeah, she had another fit… should I- oh, no its okay… yeah… I know… but- okay…" after a long silence- I was circling the house to know my ambush. "Okay, I'll send Jake."

I sprinted off- no way Black was going to catch me, especially in his gloom. I barked a laugh. I felt Jacob phase.

_Hey Black, how's Renes-freak? _I Saw him- he was sitting and I began prancing around him.

_Leah, why can't you ever say one nice damn thing about her. She is wonderful and perfect…_ And he kept going on and on and on!

_Oh please she is a bitchy as me! You just can't see it because of the curse you call imprinting or _LOVE._ Yeah right! _I yelped and laughed as he shook his furry skull.

_Come on Leah, its dinner time. Now I order you to come with me to eat that damn steak and fish!_ He used the Alpha voice, the one I couldn't stand. I was being crushed by it. Suffocated. _Leah, phase _now _and we will walk back together- I said now!_

I hesitated- I didn't like being naked in front of the boys- I'd catch them thinking about it later and I'd kill me. I don't like the thought of almost every single boy on the rez to know what my body looks like.

I phased and hid behind a tree- I wasn't handing in any more images. I sat behind the tree- not wanting to get up. I was upset, I'd ruined Seth's room _again!_ I broke my windows and mirror.

"Why do I always break _things!_" I screamed with tears running down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest and hit some trees close by.

Something soft fell on my face. It smelled like Renes-freak. I scrunched my nose. I pulled it away from my face. It was a dress.

"Are you going to wear it or not?" Jacob asked with anger in his voice. I smiled and pulled the gross dress on- I found a pair of her shorts with the dress. Nice.

"Hey, Jacob…?" I whispered quietly- pulling the shorts up.

"Yeah, what Leah?" He said with a scowl on his face.

"You wanna go break some things?…"


	2. A giggle and NOTHING more

**Hey its a short one but I didn't have much time to do this, studying lately... lots of tests:) I love you guys, hope you like it!**

Chapter two

A giggle and nothing more

"No." Jacob said angrily. Well Grr to you too! I smiled and pretended to be a ninja on the way back. "Leah, act normal or jump off a damn cliff."

"Well… those are really good choices… See 'ya." I yelled and ran to the cliffs. He didn't follow… Part of me wanted him to follow but the other part was glad he didn't.

Its dark out and I don't like the dark- it makes those filthy ticks harder to find. I went to my special cliff where no one else goes. The place I go when I mess up… again, and again, and again, and… well you get you it, I'm not the best person… always messing up… always mean, bitchy, bitter, hated… _I wish I were normal_.

"You've got no idea." someone whispered- their smell burned my nose. "Oh, you don't smell like flowers either." it was a girl… Its _Renes-freak!_ "Thanks for the names… its not like I have anything else in life…" What the hell she looked my age but she's like 3!

"I thought only Edweirdo could read minds…?" I gave her a look, she laughed.

"And you were so gullible! How stupid of you. You are just like Jakey." She said confidently.

"Ugh, go away Renes-freak." I whined.

"Never, because _I'm _not a _Gen-Et-Ic De-Ad END!_" She said with a smirk. "No wonder Sam loves Emily instead of _you _She-Wolf." She said with a wink and ran off before I could get another word in.

"Bitch…" I muttered glaring at the sky… I felt the cold air creep in on my shoulder. Even though I am a wolf and I'm not supposed to feel cold, I'm still a girl- as a female wolf I am still a bit vulnerable to the cold unlike those ticks-

I stopped dead in my tracks… I thought Renes-trick was on vay-cay! Why is she here! She's supposed to be somewhere cold- like her sick unhuman body… I nearly gagged.

Should I tell Jake she was here…? No I wont let that girl see him- I don't want him to love that skank-face!

"_I wont lose you, FREAK!" _I yelled to the sky and dove into the water- it was like hitting concrete. I swam to the shore and sat on the sand with my legs in the tide. The water was freezing and so was my heart…

"I think you lost something…" Someone whispered behind me. I swung like a ninja. "Yep you totally lost it!" It was Paul…

"Its late, I thought you'd be fucking the brains out of your chick?" I said with no expression.

"Did that earlier." He said with this cocky smirk I wanted to slap off of his ugly face.

"God Paul I don't wanna know that shit!" I yelled and sprinted towards the forest.

I lost Paul after an hour of running- he said he quit so I just began running around La Push for the heck of it.

But as I was running I heard a giggle but I thought it just a giggle and nothing more… until I hit something and it all went black…

Well…. A giggle and nothing more huh?

**So who do YOU think it is... who giggled! So tell me... it may be a shocker but who knows... and to all of you Cullen fans this isnt a fic for youuu!**

**-Love Mellisa Hasbeen**


	3. WHo is She with?

**Hey it's Mellisa :) how you been… its been awhile huh? I guess so! My laptop is broken and I am using my mommy's… I love you! Please read and review… Hope you enjoy! (Im sorry I screwed up saying Nessie was cold and I know she's around the same degrees as the wolves but I am not gunna change it.)**

Chapter 3 WHO IS SHE WITH

I woke to the smell of blueberry pancakes… my head hurts… I keep hearing this imaginary giggle… ugh! Get outa my head!

"My pleasure…" Edweirdo said with sarcastic voice. Why am I in the bat-cave? "You got hurt, She-wolf. You were too tired and ran into a tree…" Edweirdo explained… though that didn't explain the giggle. "Hallucination" well, well, well Mr. mind-reader has an answer for everything. "Yes, I do actually."

The kitchen door swings open and Esme spins in to the living room with pancakes. Esme looked at me and asked, "Leah, sweetie is everything alright now. We came home as soon as Jacob gave us the call that you were injured." Yeah I still don't exactly know how it happened but hey I get some free pancakes!

Then that sexy, crazy, blonde doctor descended down the stairs- Edweirdo choked on a laugh and I glared... yeah I forget the mind reader… _say something and I feed you to Paul._ He flinched.

"Ahh, Leah you're awake, how are you feeling?"Doctor sexy-fangs asked while feeling my pulse.

"I'm just dandy, how was your short vay-cay, Doctor Glitter?" I asked Carlisle- yeah Eddy-boy over there has heard too much out of my head for one day.

"Lovely, thankyou. And I believe Sue is probably worried sick about you so why don't you head on home." Carlisle said nicely.

I stood up took a plate of pancakes and ran outside of the house. I phased and ate the pancakes as a wolf. Then I ran off… where to… who cared.

I smelled some vamps and heard the giggle from last night… I _had_ to find out who it was. I heard it over and over as I chased it.

I phased and peeked around a tree… it was Renes-whore! She was with someone… Tall, tan, black hair… but not Jake…?

He tickled her and she said, "Oh, stop it! You know I'm ticklish on my hips. No! Quit being so _SILLY Sammy!_" SAM!

I gasped and they looked my way and I ducked and phased then ran. I heard them go back to kissing and tickling, I nearly threw up.

How could Sam do that to Jake, to me, to Renes-monster, to _EMILY!_ God tell me what to do! What do I say to Jacob! What do I tell The Sparkle Clan- especially Eddie-Emo-boy?

I sighed and sat on my ass in the middle of a field… maybe I'm hallucinating again! Wait! I wasn't even hallucinating the giggle! It was Renes-bitches!

_What was Nessie's?_ Seth's voice came into my head.

_Nothing Sethie-poo._ I laughed and he muttered things in his head about stupid nicknames I give him. I wasn't going to keep this façade up too much longer so I began singing Barbie Girl. Haha I love this…

- hi barbie!  
- hi ken!  
- you wanna go for a ride?  
- sure, ken!  
- jump in!  
- ha ha ha ha!

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imaginationthat life is your creation

Come on, barbie, let's go party

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde bueatiful girl in this fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pink hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- well, barbie, we're just getting started!  
- oh, I love you ken!

Somewhere in the song Seth phased out… I was getting into it, the voices and everything… then I was utterly alone… where is everyone… it's a Thursday night, not Saturday or even Friday… night… oh shit it is night… haha, how many times have I sung Barbie girl… uhh… or have I just been running around. I don't know or care… I'm going home.

I bounced my way home hoping to get some shut eye and as I ran home I saw nobody seemed to be home. Good. I sighed and made sure nothing was out of place before I phased back and went inside. As I phased I realized I had lost my clothes… eh, no one's home anyways.

I walked in butt naked and "_**Surprise!**" _about fifty people in my tiny living room and a million more in the kitchen.

I looked at all of them and then down at myself, I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I just go annoyed that was until I saw Doctor. Sparkles here and I winked. I saw Esme shake her head and laughed. She walked over to me and put her coat around me and had the psychic bring me upstairs.

"Hey, I'm not Bella, you can't make me be your Barbie-doll."I yelled at the freakish hobbit.

"To HELL I can't, I'm call Jasper in here… JASPER!" she whined, and in a second flat he was there. "She wont play Jazzy! Pleaaaasssee make her!" She whined again like a baby and he sighed and looked at me and all of a sudden I wanted to have make-up and fluffy clothes on me… and… _glittery pink things!_

"I'll play, what do you have in mind Alice, I could be a princess, or a queen or a fairy or a fairy-princess-queen!" I squealed and she laughed and I hated it. In about ten minutes I was in a fluffy pink dress I hadn't seen since I was supposed to wear it to prom with Sam. And I had a bunch of make-up on and then I had extensions and my nails done.

I sighed and looked in what I thought was a mirror but I saw this beautiful girl… She had long black hair with tiny pinned back banana curls and had a full chest and figure; she had flawless skin and looked beautiful. I didn't know who she was but I was envious of her.

"Its you silly girl, don't be jealous." Eddie-emo-boy came in and said with a smile. It was creepy… I sighed and began to descend the stairs…

**Hmm... what was with the Nessie thing... poor jake, so stupid, and sam you DOG! haha I am listening to the song called Bullet by Hollywood Undead while writing this... haha and whats with Eddie Emo Boy! HMM... review if you want me to continue because if i dont get at LEAST ONE review i might just end it here... you dont want me to do you? please REVIEW PLEAAASSSEEE. Love Mellisa  
**


	4. Scream

**Hey! What you think! DO you hate me because of Nessie and Sam? Well, what about Eddie-Emo-Boy. Is Edward getting **_**FRIENDLY**_** with Leah, or does he just feel for her… hmm… I'm just letting you know I had ZERO intent on Nessie originally being with Sam but then it hit me that she is such a WITCH that she would do that! If you love the Cullen's then this Chapter may not be for you… or you may love it… oh and i forgot i dont own twilight! okay so get it out of your head gosh!**

_I sighed and looked in what I thought was a mirror but I saw this beautiful girl… She had long black hair with tiny pinned back banana curls and had a full chest and figure; she had flawless skin and looked beautiful. I didn't know who she was but I was envious of her._

"_Its you silly girl, don't be jealous." Eddie-emo-boy came in and said with a smile. It was creepy… I sighed and began to descend the stairs…_

Breathe Leah, don't be stupid… it's just a party… it's your birthday… how did you forget… stupid Leah how could you for get! I yelled at myself internally.

As I slowly came down the- non-fabulous stairs I saw Jake… he looked so perfect… and then Renes-… you know who, came and stood next to him and he kissed her cheek. I saw her looking at Sam as He held my cousin.

If Jaspers Gaydar wasn't controlling me, I might have jumped out of my dress and beat the shit out of the both of them. I thought the mind-reader would have killed his daughter by now for hearing my thoughts but then I realized Emo Eddie was gone.

He was dancing with a shit-faced Bella. She looked shit-faced… but could vampires even get buzzed? Well she was, so suck it! HA! I laughed my ass off when I got to the end of the steps… who am I supposed to dance with…? I wish dad was here… he'd dance with me…maybe… I sighed and Pauly-boy came by and said, "Hey, wanna dance?" I was confused…

"Where is Rach?" I asked quietly.

"She said I should dance with the B-day girl! So take my hand because a slow one is coming on!" Paul was being sweet but it was awkward.

"You aren't going to get me another cat for my birthday are you?" I begged as a slow song came on… the one from Dear John.

"You know, I ate your cat this morning… it spooked me so I had to get you another cat…" He smiled sheepishly and I laughed and put my arms around his neck and his hands slid down my waist. The song continued to play and we danced and it felt like the song was lasting forever… about a minute into the song I laid my head on Paul's shoulder and he held me tighter… then the song ended.

I jumped back and he nodded and another song began to play There You'll Be by Faith Hill… and I ran into someone cold-Eddie boy… He took my hand in his and his other on my hip- we twirled and swirled like prince and princess… but he's not my prince- he's the Shit Faced Bella's.

I laughed and danced with him. It was entertaining we were going vampire speed to a slow song and it was funny. I liked to dance- and spin in circles. Then he let me go and I fell into Jake's arms during the song I See You by Leona Lewis. He's an awkward dancer… he didn't know how to hold me. He was so used to holding Renes-thing that a _real_ figure was too much for him… Not that I'm gloating or anything… okay so I am.

_HEAR THAT RENES-BITCH I HAVE HIPS AND A CHEST AND AN ASS WHILE YOU HAVE NOTHING!_ I yelled in my head knowing she'd hear me.

The song ended and the Cupid Shuffle came on. I danced and danced and soon it was all over and it was time for me to blow out the candles on my cake- did I mention it was taller than me… I'm 5'10… big ass cake.

I laughed as I blew out 19 candles… every year since I phased we always put 19 candles on there… though I'd probably be 24 or 25 I'm still 19- at this rate I'm never going to be able to legally drink. I laughed my ass of at the thought because I drink anyways! Speaking of which, I want a drink so bad.

I opened a million gifts- clothes (all probably too small for me), Make-up (I'd probably never wear), Shoes (I'm a wolf and go bare footed), Three cats… umm make that two- Paul ate one… and a much of other stuff I couldn't give a shit about.

I sighed as I opened the last gift- it didn't have a name on it or a card but I opened it… it was a locket, I opened the locket and there was a picture of myself in it and on the other side a small printed note saying

_I'm trying not to love you_

_I'm trying not to care_

_I'm trying not to live my life_

_Wishing you were there_

_I'm trying not to wonder_

_Where you are or what you do_

_I'm sorry I can't help myself_

_I fell in love with you_

_-Anonymous_

"Who is it from Leah!" Mom begged to know, she ran up to me and took it out of my hands, she was smiling big but then it faded "There's no name on it..."

"Yep, I guess I have a secret admirer." I smiled and took the necklace back and put it on. It was silver and pretty and beautiful. I loved it.

"Who gave Leah a Locket? It's so beautiful we want to thank you! It is so lovely please come forward and tell us." Mom was ruining this for me; I swear she gets on my last nerve.

I sighed and yelled "Get out I want my beauty sleep!" and everyone piled out except the Adams Family. "Hey Alice, how do I get these clip in extensions out?"

"Clip in? No Leah those are real." She said calmly and I was about to go and whack her face and then I felt so much appreciation for her.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you Alice!" I hate Jasper. SO much.

"You're Welcome!" She said and bounced and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and I didn't want to. I didn't like it- she smelled fruity; But not in a good way... at all.

Then in a flash they were gone and I walked upstairs. I slowly took the dress off and then the Make-up… it was like I was slowly transforming into myself again. And then here I stood- in front of the bathroom mirror.

In my lace panties and bra- I wished I were beautiful… I jumped to my bed


	5. And then I fell asleep

**Okay! I hi its Mellisa here! Wow… its been awhile huh? Its 12:39 AM that I started writing this so… yippy! I just yawned… SO the reason that the last chapter didn't seem finished is cause I didn't have MY laptop… I had my mommy's so… I couldn't write the last part because my mom is nosey, but now I has mine- oh and btw I love love love reviews;) so… lets get on with the show!… or Fanfic… whatever:)**

_Then in a flash they were gone and I walked upstairs. I slowly took the dress off and then the Make-up… it was like I was slowly transforming into myself again. And then here I stood- in front of the bathroom mirror._

_In my lace panties and bra- I wished I were beautiful… I jumped to my bed…_

My hand slid down to my lacy panties. I slipped one finger into myself… in the beginning I was quiet… hoping not to wake anyone. But then I didn't give a fuck and added my middle and ring finger.

I began moaning a name… a name that should never have been on my lips and I didn't own him… another woman did… so why did I have to moan that name… Then I felt the pressure building inside me. I was going to come… I was going to explode from the heat inside me as I moaned the name.

I came… screaming, I was screaming a name… and his name was… and then I fell asleep;)

**AN: awwe did someone think I was really gonna tell them about who it was… well too bad! MWAHHAHAHAHHAHA! No ummm…. This is just a quicky… a tinsey bit of lemon in here… I can't tell you the name… I'm sooo sorry…. But! There is a but… a big one at that! But you could REVIEW and tell me who YOU think it is… I want at LEAST 2 more reviews before I update again! So if you love me and this story and Leah and whom ever she may be with… please please please please PLEASE… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3**

**-Mel. H.**


	6. A voice

**Hey its me… Mellisa… the writer of this story… no, no, no, Stephenie Meyer owns twilight you goon! I just play with her characters, and wrote When Dawns Already Broken, What Else To Break… so here's the next chapter… oh and today you'll learn who she was **_**thinking **_**about last night;)**

_I came… screaming, I was screaming a name… and his name was… and then I fell asleep;)_

I woke up in the middle of the night… or early in the morning. I woke from a dream in a sweat… I was dreaming of… him, that guy I thought of last night.

I was dreaming about the way he held me while dancing, dancing to the song by Snow Patrol **(AN: HINT HINT!). **I also thought of his black scruffy hair and cocky smile **(AN: NOT BEING SUDDLE HERE!) **his blue eyes and tanned Quileute body. His long legs… his face… even his grey/silver wolf… I was dreaming of… Paul.

I rolled over groaning, I wanted him to hold me… I want his arms around me like last night… but no. That can't happen, he belongs with Rachel. He imprinted… but then again Sam imprinted on Emily and he was… you know, with Renes-thing… Jakes imprint.

No I wouldn't stoop that low… as low as Sam and Renes-Witch were. But I still liked Jacob… but I lusted for Paul… I don't know what's going on… I used to love Sam but since he was with Renes-Skank I don't want him…

I started thinking of everyone within the pack… how good looking all of them were…well all but Seth… ha.

I sighed and sat up. Fuck it, I need to run! I need to get out of this house. With that I opened my window and jumped out and phased- my panties and bra exploding into lacy bits.

I jumped and ran and skipped thinking of Sam, Jake, Paul and everyone in the pack. Then my mind lingered on Paul for a minute. Only to realize I wasn't alone in my thoughts.

Embry was there. He was running not too far from me. He was mentally laughing at me. _So Leah, do you _LIKE_ Paul!_

_No way! Never! _I tried to compose myself to keep from thinking of my Leah time but it didn't work.

_Leah loves Paul! Leah LOVES Paul!_

_No I just want to fuck him! So shut up! _I yelled back and then I heard another voice.

_You want to _WHAT_!_ the voice said and I fainted…..

**So you know who she Misses but hates-Sam- Who she LIKES- Jake- and who she Wants to bump uglies with! But now who was the voice… who made Leah faint! I mean it shouldn't be too hard. But in any case I want to be in double digits before I update again! If you guess first who the voice belonged to and you were right I'll use your name in this Fanfic… when you guess leave your name…. your real one like **

'**Jessica' not 'Kittykitty12958 Loves Fudgeballs' so until next time…. I'm Mellisa…**

"**I'm a bitch" -Leah**

"**I'm a cheating Jackass" -Sam**

"**I know leah's secret." -Embry**

"**I'm still asleep." -Seth**

"**I'm Emo!" Eddie**

"**I'm a man whore." -Paul**

"**I'm gullible" -Jake**

"**I've been mentioned once in the story!" Jared (Twice now)**

"**I'm doctor Sexy Fang" Carlisle… **

"**Wait how do you know!" Leah**

"**Edward, of course!" Carlisle**

"**EDDIE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Leah….**

"**Giggle…" **

"**Fuck you Renes-bitch!" Leah**

**-Mel! **


	7. Paul Seth and Adam GAY Not wat u think

**Hey guys… this is a REAL chapter… so the last place we left off went down like this…**

I jumped and ran and skipped thinking of Sam, Jake, Paul and everyone in the pack. Then my mind lingered on Paul for a minute. Only to realize I wasn't alone in my thoughts.

Embry was there. He was running not too far from me. He was mentally laughing at me.

_So Leah, do you _LIKE_ Paul!_

_No way! Never! _I tried to compose myself to keep from thinking of my Leah time but it

didn't work.

_Leah loves Paul! Leah LOVES Paul!_

_No I just want to fuck him! So shut up! _I yelled back and then I heard another voice.

_You want to _WHAT_!_ the voice said and I fainted…..

"Leah, wake up, please… come on! Its wake-y-wake-y time!" I heard Embry say while laughing and then I heard someone huff.

"Bitch, get up!" It was… Paul… oh god kill me now! He heard! God just end me now!

Then I was thrown over a shoulder. A warm muscular shoulder… I smelled the skin discretely- it smelled like pine trees, musk and sour apples… odd combination but that was the amazing smell of Paul. I got wet just being on his shoulder.

"Leah, I know you're awake. So I'm going to set you down." Stupid Paul set me on the ground on my butt and I looked up at him. "Leah, I came to tell you and Em that Seth's imprint was in a car accident…" Paul bent down and looked me in the eyes with sadness and pain.

"Is… Liz okay…?" I prayed she was but I had a feeling no… he shook his head and a tear fell down my cheek at the same time one of his own did.

Seth POV.

Liz… gone… Lizzie… lost… Elizabeth… Dea- NO! It can't be… my Liz will show up at the door and say "Sethy did you miss me!" any minute now! Then there was a knock on the door. "LIZ!" I yelled but the door opened and it was Liz's mom and her baby brother and Liz's cousin who she was supposed to meet half way with.

Liz's mom ran to me and hugged as we sobbed. And little Josh- Liz's little brother- whispered, "Mommy where's Liz-Liz?"

"In a better place sweetie." She smiled weakly for Josh and he nodded and ran off to where ever the cousin went. I sighed and stood up to go talk with Josh- to let him know that him I will always be friends.

I went into the kitchen and saw Josh and the one boy. The boy had baggy shorts on and a baggy shirt and a hat- he just spoke SKATE BOARDER!

"Hi, I'm Adam, you're Seth… Liz used to tell me about you all the time…" I looked at him in the eyes… he had blue eyes- I had been hoping brown like Liz- but when I stared into his eyes I felt ice go through my core… it felt like imprinting but different… not the same as with Liz but similar… I couldn't quit looking at Adam… but I'm not gay! I'm completely straight! …. Right?

**it was Paul and Alissa21 got it right so her name- Alissa- will be used in this story! Oh and what happened to Seth! HUH! I call it ReImprinting… when you lose your imprint to death the first person you look into the eyes you ReImprint on… so how do you think I'm going to use that in a story.**


	8. New Imprint

**Heyy, its Mellisa, I've been trying to get my laptop fixed for a while but its being a bitch so I said screw it so I'm updating now… hope you liked my last update… what do you think of ReImprinting… I for one am INLOVE with it. So disclaimer, I don't own anyone unless I created them, like little Adam and Liz and whom ever else I chose to bring life to then kill ;) but anyways on with the storyy!**

Seth POV.

Oh god, look away from Adam, look away, I said look AWAY! Adam looked down shyly and blinked twice. He pulled his feet to his chest and acted shy. I reluctantly walked away. I ran and threw open the front door and pushed past the people who were at the door. I phased immediately. I ran. I ran as far away from this place but no matter how far I ran his blue eyes were staring into my soul still…

Leah POV.

Seth ran past me with tears in his eyes and pouring down his face. I ran after him… my poor baby brother. He was so upset about Liz! I had to go get him, but on two feet, because he wouldn't sense me as fast as he would if I were on four paws.

I sprinted after him. He was in a field- curled in a ball sobbing, completely nude but that didn't matter. He was just my little brother and he was upset. I walked to him and held him as he sobbed.

"Seth, you know Liz would want you to be happy. You shouldn't cry Seth." I whispered.

"Liz? Liz who?" He asked with tears flowing down his face.

"Your dead imprint. Seth she died like just today!" I yelled and he gave me a blank face.

"My _imprint_ is alive and well thank you." He said imprint the way I do… snide, rude and as if it were a bad word.

"What are talking about? Liz is dead!" I screamed at him. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"She isn't my imprint!" he yelled and he phased. I phased after him and stared him in the eyes and he whispered in his mind _He is…_ and replayed a memory of a boy and the feelings behind it.

_WHAT? I, you, SETH you imprinted on Liz! You can only imprint once! What is going on!_

_Leah, keep this a secret PLEASE! I don't know whats going on! I'm scared please don't tell anyone, not mom, not Billy, not the pack and ESPECIALLY don't tell ADAM!_ He phased back and sobbed into the dirt…he cried himself to sleep and I picked him up and walked him home. I know my brother doesn't want me to tell anyone but I have to tell someone! ANYONE! My brother did some sort of second imprint… and it was on a BOY! A boy of all things! My brother got two imprints and I don't even get one!

I sighed, its not Seth's fault… but… does this mean my brother is gay? No I don't think so. But he imprinted on a boy… oh what ever I have to tell someone… I have to tell someone… who would keep a secret… any secret I told them no matter what they would keep their lips sealed…

It was time to go visit Emily…..

**I know its short but… whatcha think! Oh and did you SEE breaking dawn at midnight! It was AMAZING! I mean wow, I cant believe how good it was. The only problem was Jacob and the others were almost NEVER shirtless! I mean WTF! But anyways I will update more and more, possibly Thursday! So review and tell me what you think! Favorite so I know you like it, and if u want to give me a suggestion on what happens a Emily's house well… hmu! Ohhhkaayyy well bye bye!**

**-Mel.**


	9. Go Get Em SETHYY!

**HEY, HEY! It would be me… Mel. So pleeaaassee review my story guys… I really love writing this and if I don't get any reviews I might quit the story… you don't want that! Nope! No one wants this story to end. But anyways I've gotten private messages that said I was changing what this story is about. No I'm not, I'm building the plot silly! Ha, I know I am going to focus on Seth for a few chapters because the Adam and Seth thing is very IMPORTANT! The ReImprinting is going to be very very important within this story so please keep one reading my story and Review it or I might cry… and Mellisa hates crying… haha well anyways onto the story! **

**Leah POV**

I left Seth on the front steps of the house, rang the door bell and darted off. I knew Sam wasn't home, he isn't home at six O'clock, he has work. I phased and ran to Emily's house. Hoping she'd be home.

I reached her house, and phased back to human and sighed… I hadn't talked to her in YEARS! It was time to talk to Em. I pulled my shirt and shorts on and knocked on the door.

Emily opened the door, she saw me and flung her arms around me. "Lee! How are you! How is Seth, is he okay… is he devastated about Liz! Are you okay? I know you think Imprinting is a life ruin-er! But I know he'll be okay!" She yelled smiled and cried at the same time. Her scared face made me sad. My beautiful cousin was mangled by Sam.

I sighed and told her I was here about Seth, and told her she must keep it a secret. "He did some sort of Double Imprint on Liz's cousin…" I didn't want to tell her my brother did it on a boy… just yet…

"He… What?" she looked lost.

"After Liz died he like Imprinted on her cousin…? I don't know…" I was just as confused..

"Like a ReImprint…? Does she look like Liz?" She asked… its time to tell her…

"_HE_, looks nothing like Liz…" I whispered and she gasped, I nodded.

"A boy… Seth is gay…? I mean no, he can't be… I mean… I've seen him and Liz make-out…" she was talking to herself, not me anymore.

"I know I'm so confused too… I've seen him do a lot more than just kiss Liz and I know he was enjoying it… but anyways… maybe its an accident… maybe its just a reaction to Lizzie's death…?" I asked her and she sighed and walked over to book shelf and took a thick book out… she flipped and flipped through the pages and stopped almost dead in the middle and began reading…

"_Imprinting, It is when one man of Quileute_… _a wolf… finds his soul mate, and once their soul mate is gone their body goes into a frenzy to find them, in this frenzy they forget to control themselves and ReImprint on the next person they stare into the eyes of…"_ she stopped reading and looked at the book… I stared and gaped open-mouthed…

"So its possible… but it doesn't say anything about the next persons gender…" She whispered.

"So his new soul mate is this boy named Adam? What if he's not gay what happens to the imprint?" I asked, I was so worried.

"I have no idea."

**Seth POV**

Where the FUCK am I? oh never mind, I'm on my couch. I looked over and I saw Adam staring at me from the couch on the other side of the room. He looked away shyly. Weird… I thought it was kind of cute… no, no you didn't. This is weird… just weird… I sighed and pulled the sheet over my head. What the fuck is wrong with me!

This is a bunch of _bullshit! Life _is bullshit. No wonder Leah hates it so much. Life, you suck ass. What ever. Fuck it. I couldn't be in the same room as him, not without the awful pull to be closer.

I sighed, grabbed the sheet and began walking upstairs. I heard a small sigh from behind me. I didn't bother looking because I knew it was him. I knew he felt the same pull I did. The one I didn't want and the one he didn't understand.

I turned around and looked at him, "Do you, uh, wanna go play some video games…?" Lame excuse but I wanted to hang with him.

His eyes lit up but he tried to act all nonchalant about it but he was happy so I smiled and walked up the stairs with Adam. Well that plan didn't work… great…

**Leah POV**

I sat at Emily's house discussing this ReImprinting for hours and hours. I decided to walk home, I walk home in human form. I didn't feel like having to phase and phase-back… I wanted to see how my lucky punk ass brother was doing. I sighed and walked up the steps to my house. I heard yelling and laughing and "die, die, die!'' and more laughing.

I slowly opened the door and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I mean it looked normal, Sue and Charlie sitting in the living room with coffee. "Mom, where's Seth?" I asked curiously.

"Upstairs with Adam, they've become fast friends." mom has _NO _idea.

"Well… I'm going to… uh, go hang out with them… I guess." I slowly walked away and once I was around the corner I flew up the stairs. I took the stairs by threes and got up within seconds. Then I opened the bedroom door.

Adam was sitting next to Seth, closer than normal people would sit by each other…closer than Seth had ever sat next to Liz. They were playing Left For Dead. "Stupid Zombie's die!'' Adam said- his voice wasn't gay like I'd expected, I mean it wasn't deep either. It was kind of sexy but not in a I'd fuck you sexy way but a movie star sexy way…

I sat on the bed and watched them, they didn't even notice I was in the room. From the way Seth kept himself in check I could tell he hadn't told Adam anything yet.

Adam turned and looked at me "Hi Leah." he said with a nice little smile.

"Adam." I nodded and he looked back at Seth and smiled shyly… I think Adam_ IS _gay… well this should work out in his favor. GO GET 'EM SETH! I thought at him even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Adam unconsciously moved closer to Seth and I saw Seth smile slightly. Someone was getting some ass. Lucky son of a bitch… sorry mommy… hah. Oh well. Its not like she can hear me.

I watched them for another minute before I felt sick because of the love in the air, even if Adam had no idea what was going on.

I walked out of the room and ran smack into a warm body. They caught me and I looked up and saw Paul, he smiled and I blushed and tried to pull away but he held me close.

"I came here to see you." He whispered and took me by the hand and we walked to my room…

**Happy ThanksGiving BITCHES! Haha I love reviews btw! Hehe I love ya'll! I promised a chapter and loooooookkk here its is! So what did Paul-y bear come to talk about! HMM? Beats me…? Haha how do you think Emily's place went, and is Seth-y-poo giving in to his ReImprint? Is Adam GAY! Does Paul have a secret? Huh? Tell me whatcha think here! **

**-Mel.**


	10. Seth gets some action

**Heyyyy it has been way toooo long, but my laptop broke… again… sigh but it is fixed so I wanted to update this story, check out The Black Button Series too and tell me what you think bc I'll probly be updating this weekend:) Some action between Sethy poo and Adam ;)**

**Seth POV**

Adam moved a bit closer to me while playing the game. He didn't do it on purpose- consciously. But the Imprint pulled him to me. He was so amazing to be close to. He was so warm and smelled sooo very good.

We stopped playing after another hour and we began watching a bunch of movies, first we watched Legion, then Resident Evil after life, and then we began watching The Descent… it scared Adam, but not me. I'd seen this old movie a long time ago when I was young. Leah took me. Ha that's when she wasn't bitter and bitchy. But as I said it was A LONG TIME AGO. Haha. Stupid bitch

The lights were off, and Adam was a foot away from me, a face of one of the creatures popped up and he screamed and jumped closer to me. He huddled into me and I looked down at him and he slowly looked up at me. Slowly I leaned my head down to his and the moment my lips touched his fire exploded in our bodies. He was so warm for a human and it made me get hard and I was begging to touch him

He pulled my hair and I lie on top of him and put my hands on his face. Not breaking the kiss I slid my hands down his chest and past his stomach and in between his legs and inside his pants. He had a growing erection, and I wanted to feel it. I pushed his sweats down and then his boxers. His dick twitched as I stroked it once then again. He gave a delicious moan and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm... Straight, Seth… _Seth._" He muttered, breathing hard. The second time he said my name it wasn't in protest. It was in pleasure. I kissed him again. I rubbed his dick with one hand and with the other I stroked his face. I began feeling the please build up in him and in myself. I began rubbing myself against his leg.

He blushed when he realized what I was doing. He slowly brought one hand down to the outside of my pants. He stroked me through my sweats. I could tell he was kind of unsure about touching a boy, but so was I… it felt so natural though with him. Touching Adam was easier than touching Liz had been. I didn't care to think of her after that moment, I only focused on Adam.

"Please Adam, I need more…" I begged Adam to help me get a release. He put his hand down my pants and slowly stroked it and then faster, the faster his hand moved, the faster I moved mine. We began moving out hips against each other's hands and our movements became very inconsistent. Both of us were about to cum.

"I'm so close, _oh… SETH!"_ He came with my name rolling off his lips, the sound of that and the feeling of his body trembling under me I came in his hand. Then the door creaked and I heard a gasp… my mother…

**Leah POV**

"What do you want Paul." I asked as we sat on my bed, in my bedroom.

"I like you, Leah… I want you…"

"WHAT?"….


	11. Adam's Action Leah and Paul for a sec

**Hey ya'll its Mel. My computer is broke so I'm on my best friend- Aubrey Willbe's laptop. She is amazing. I love her. She supports me 89% of the time.. ha, oh just something random for Bre I must say… Carlisle and Esme sex is funnyyyy! Lol Bre will laugh when she reads this. Haha. Luv ya Bre.**

**Leah POV**

"You… what?" I was dumb struck… I couldn't believe what Paul had just said.

"You heard me." He whispered and kissed my lips. I jerked back.

"You've Imprinted! No, No, NO! I am not doing this to Jakes sister." I yelled… in spite of myself. Who knew I had a heart.

He pushed me down and straddled my waist and kissed me. Not letting me breathe. He pinned my hands above me. I could not move… FUUUCKKK

How wonderful, huh? Not exactly… okay lies there… it was quiet wonderful… his tongue was soft… so were his lips but… his dick was… NOT. I couldn't help but notice that.

I giggled… Me GIGGLE! Nooo not a laugh.. a little school girl giggle. As this was going on I heard moaning down the hall… Go Sethie-bear. WOO HOO! I giggled at the thought of Seth getting action from a dude…. Haha… Wow. I'm giddy tonight huh…

**Adam POV.**

I'm straight… Yeah I kept telling myself that but when I am around Seth… I begin to question it… I liked him… more than a friend. A lot more… I mean I can't even focus on these dumb movies… okay they aren't dumb… kind of scary… then a creature jumped out onto the screen and I jumped and huddled into Seth's side. I was shaking and something pulled me… not physically but emotional and mental… it made me look up at him… I was sort of reluctant… but the moment our eyes met… something happened. 

His lips became attached to mine. It was slow for a second but the moment our lips touched there was fire all over me. I threaded my fingers in his hair and pulled him on top of me. His hands traveled down my body and inside my pants. He pushed my pants and boxers out of the way and rubbed me. I couldn't breathe… _Adam… you are straight… Straight… Straight… Strai… Stra… Str… _I moaned… Oh god… His hands feel so much better than mine ever felt… I want him to lick my dick… _WHAT AM I SAYING! I'm straight._

"I'm… Straight, Seth… _SETH!" _I couldn't contain it anymore… this was too good to waste being straight on… He made me feel amazing… He leaned down and kissed me again and kept touching me with one hand and the other was on my face.

As we kissed he began rubbing himself against my leg… I knew what he was doing but soon I understood I needed to touch him too… I couldn't be selfish… I blushed… how do I touch him…? What does he like…?

I slowly reached down and rubbed his dick through his sweats… he was extremely hard…But so was I…

Then he begged me for more… I was so nervous but I put my hand down his pants and stroked him. His hips moved at the same pace as mine… It was amazing… I was so close… so I told him… he moved his hands faster and faster… I moaned his name… more like screamed… when I came in his hand. I trembled and shook… "_Ahh_…" I moaned too quietly for him to hear.

As I came my hand jerked too fast, making him cum instantly. His cum was warm and all over my hands. It seemed so amazing… I wanted to lick it off my hand. But the moment I thought that, the door creaked and we heard a gasp.

Seth jumped up and took his hand off of my exposed penis… my hand slipped out of him pants. My cum was all over me and him… his cum was on my hand and I looked at it without moving. I was tempted to lick it.. but his mother was gaping at us. I didn't even bother to cover myself or move… I was mortified; I was just caught touching a boy. I began crying. I was so embarrassed.

I don't want this. I'm straight. Not gay. But why did it feel so right with Seth… I got up and pulled my pants up and ran out of the bedroom. I ran as fast as I could.

"Adam!" I heard Seth calling for me but I didn't go to him. I ran and ran. Out of the house and into the woods. Tears fell and I ran as fast as I could- but there was a pain in my chest. Away from Seth, I could clear my mind… but the farther away I got from the house the worse the pain in my chest got.

I stopped and fell to the ground. I began sobbing and it was raining. I looked around… I was lost… "Seth…. Help me…" I cried quietly. "Seth… Seth… SETH! I miss you! I'm so alone… HELP. SETH I need you! I love you-" I stopped.. I didn't know what I was saying. But it felt so true so right… so real. "I love you SETH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs… I wasn't gay. No not gay. But I loved him. I'm not gay… but I love a man… does that make sense?

I was soaking wet and lying in the mud when I felt arms around my body. "I love you too Adam…" Seth whispered. I stood up as he did and we kissed in the rain. More feverish than the kiss in his room. I smiled… I didn't know what was really going on but… I could deal for now…

**Nessie POV.**

I spied on Seth and the boy… they kissed slow but wild… I planned on showing EVERYONE the kiss. I laughed. And ran home. Time to ruin the Clearwater name…

**Mwuahahahhhhahahahahahahaha im evil. What do you think. Isn't Adam adorable! I think so… in my mind he's very short and kind of girly shaped. Idk but he's a cutie. But whatcha thiiinkkk? I know not much Leah lately but I need to build up the Seth and Adam thing because their relationship plays a BIG part in this story and you need to understand it. So cry me a river! HEHE! Love you guys. –Mel.**


	12. come serenity

**Hey Ya'll, Its mel! My computer is sorta FIXED! YEAH! Im so happy... so here is the next chappy of When Dawns Already Broken, What Else To Break.**

**LEAH POV.**

Its been a month since Paul and I fucked in my bed. He was drunk... doesnt remember a thing... as a wolf, getting drunk is difficult but Paul doess this once a week. I've stopped phasing. I just lay in my bed so i dont have to tell anyone about what happened between me and Paul.

I sighed and rolled over in bed. I cant stand this... Seth and Adam were in love and happy but i was the opposite, i was an emotional wreck. I cried so much I threw up. I havent thrown up in years. I couldnt take this.

_Knock Knock_, on the door, i could hear Seth whispering sweet nothings into Adams ear. "Beautiful boy, I love you so much, Stay with me for all eternity?"

"Yes." Adam whispered and then there was silence other than racing heart beats and tongues and lips moving in sync.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I shouted at them and I heard them jump away from one another. The door opened and i threw everything at them I didnt want the PERFECT couple in my room. NO NO NO! I wanted them to LEAVE!

"STOP THROWING SHIT LEAH!" Seth yelled and Adam stood behind Seth with his arms wrapped around his waist and stomach- peering around Seth's elbow.

"Leah... You need to come out of your room. You need to phase, you'll become human again and get sick easily." Adam whispered in his sweet voice... I didnt have any more pillows and blankets. so i took my bra off and flung it at Adam and it hit Adam square in the face.

Seth growled at me and i go up and ran out of the room. I was so weak from not getting up in almost a month. I still ran . I am a Clearwater after all. I am _strong_. I am _fast._ I am _Leah Clearwater._.. and as i ran straight for the cliffs I made a quick and rash decision... I may be _fast, strong **and **Leah Clearwater..._ but after today... I am _DEAD!_

My speedy stride did not falter off the cliff. I ran off the highest cliff in La Push that no one, not even wolves, dared to jump from. The one that is so high that you almost believe the cliff is the end to the world... and for me it will be. It'll be the end.

My toes broke the cold water with grace, it was like splitting liquid glass. Disrupting the perfection. And I LOVED IT! I loved it so much i took a deep breath of the water and thought these as my last thoughts...

Suicide... its being able to pull the trigger on the gun you've wanted to pull for so long.

Its being able to cut a little bit deeper, just once so you end it ALL.

Its being able to put the noose around your neck and kick the step stool away.

Its being able to pop the colorful pills in you moms bathroom that have been calling to you for years.

Its being able to take that one last leap off the edge and breath in the Serenity of the water calling your name...

Suicide is my SERENITY and my RELEASE from this world.

Suicide... its being able to release yourself from this world and embrace the Serenity...

* * *

**Alright I came up w/ this chapter by listening to a song called Come Serenity by Her Bright Skies... Its cool. I love it. BUT anyways. Thats my chapter. I hope that you liked it. Bye Ya'll. I guess that is it for now. Tell me what you thinks gunna happen, i dont think you KNOW! HAHAHAHA Love ya'll i think you go t left with a little cliffy BUT iits good for ya! Bye**

**-Yours truly Mel.**


	13. Nylen, Jasper and Vamps OH MY!

**Hello,** **Its me... Mel. H. So how'd you like my little cliffy, huh? No, didn't like that? Well I killed LEAH MWAHahAHAAHAHAAHahAH. Or... So you THOUGHT. Hahahaha. Yes, Oh, i am cruel to you. If you want to find out what happens to our little Leah then read on. If you don't WHY ARE YOU READING THIS STORRYYY! Now back to the story. BYE!**

**Jacob POV.**

Stupid Leah. Hasn't phased in forever. I dont even know why she's my beta. Hell I'd rather have PAUL be my beta.

_Not cool bro_. Paul growled at me.

_Shut up._ I growled back. Miles away we heard a splash off the highest cliff.

_Dude... that was _THE_ cliff bro. _THE CLIFF_! The only time people jump from that is suicide... _Paul shouted but as he said 'suicide' he got quiet.

_No, you don't think-_ then i was interupted.

_DUDE Leah's gone, she ran off. I cant find her! _Seth screamed and phased back.

_FUCK! LEAH! _Paul yelled and ran off towards the cliff. I trailed behind him. Running fast but not faster than Paul. We reached the edge and her sent stopped there. On the edge... of the highest cliff. We ran down to a lower cliff and phased and leaped down. We couldn't find her in the water. The water was black and we couldn't find her. Not at all. We had no idea where she could have gone. The currents were heavy and we knew she wasn't fighting them so... who knew where she was...? After afew hours in the fridged water we gave up. Leah was gone. Not here anymore... not at all...

**Daylie's POV.**

There was something wrong. I looked at Nylen and my children.

"Nylen, There is a girl, she... she's in the water." I whispered to him and he nodded.

"Save 'er." He whispered and I ran out of our cave home. Leaving Nylen with our children. I ran fast and the girl was on the shore. Her black hair was matted to her face and she was dead. As dead as dead can be. I picked up the strange tan girl and ran with her in my arms. I came to the cave and my eleven year old son was waiting for me.

"I will save her. Alright mommy." His eyes were crimson red and his skin pale and hair black. He smile his milky white smile full of baby teeth and he took the girl in his arms and set her on the ground.

He began singing the song he used to bring people back to life. He kissed every inch of her exposed skin but avoided her lips until it was the last thing to kiss and he kissed her passionately with a kiss of life.

He held her and cradled her in his arms, singing. And she woke with a start. She began screaming crying. And my daughter and brother came out side. My daughter, Lively, only six, grabbed the girls hand. She whispered to her. "Quiet. Please. You are going to bring attention to us and you will be killed by me." The girl looked at my six year old with an odd sense of humor. She stayed quiet but i could see she was itching to scream again.

I went to help the girl up and she cringed away and curled into Dielan. "Vampire..." She muttered and curled closer to Dielan... she didn't look at him and I guess my eyes scared her but if she knew she was in the arms of a vampire she would be more scared... i wouldn't tell her.

"All four of us are vampires, Darlin'." She looked at me, Nylen, Lively and then at Dielan. She jumped away from him and crawled into the cave. We followed her in. "We ain't gunna kill ya' Darlin', Well Lively migh' but shes a little nutty." Nylen said with his southern accent. His blonde curls fell in his face and he swept it away with his hand.

"Jasper." She muttered at Nylen and walked to him and hugged him. She hugged him and he looked at me like 'what the fuck.' but i nodded at him making him know to just let her think what she wants.

"Okay, umm... Yes Darlin'. I... I umm... I'm here..." he whispered. He gave me a desperate look.

"Where's Alice? And Carlisle?" She asked him. But he shrugged. "Oh, okay. Jasper why are you here and not with the Cullens." Cullens...? Who are the Cullens?

"Vacation?" He mutter.

"Oh... okay." She smiled and began crying. "Jasper... I wanna go home... I want my mom... and daddy... i miss my daddy Jasper... I want to go home. please." She cried to him. As she cried she fell asleep and I took her off of Nylen and we sat and watched her until she woke up. Nylen left to get some sort of human foods.

When she woke she was frightened. "Who are you... where's Jasper?" she asked.

"I'm Daylie, those two are Dielan and Lively. And the boy you call Jasper is Nylen, my brother." I whispered, and she nodded. "Now, who are you?"

She looked at me... and whispered "Im... Leah... Leah Clearwater."...

**Whats with Leah and her Jasper lovin'? or is it Nylen Lovin'? Or was she just confused. If you refuse to review i kill a character. I want one review and if no review is given then one character shall parish! Mwahahaha, watch out. Im out for vengance. **

-Mel. H.


	14. When the table's have turned

**Hey Guys, I wanted ya'll to know that I will start posting ORIGINAL stories on FictionPress(Dot)com. SO i thought i would tell Ya'll and I wanted you to know another thing My character- Nylen- He's ACTUALLY a character from a book I am plotting. All of my Original characters were borrowed from stories that i will be trying to write in the moment. but as for now. I am going to try to update as much as possible for the next two days. BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO MY DADS HOUSE. AND he doesnt have internet connection. So i'll be writing stories but they wont be posted until after my spring break. POSSIBLY but if i go over to someones house who has connection then you're in luck. So i hope ya'll will support me on the sister site of FF and support my FP** **stories. okay babes imma get back to Daylie's Coven... P.S, they are like Peter and Charlotte in a way. They aren't BAD but they aren't veggitablariens:) lol i love you guys. But as i said, Those creeps are mine and are from my own stories i own them, Adam, Liz, and all the plot i've made. I do not own Steph's Characters, NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT! But i do own WDAB,WETB****. So check it out, Nylen's POV NEXT!**

**Nylen POV.**

The strange thin's I do for my sister an' our kids. Sigh... I hope Lively doesn' kill the girl. She was so scared... hmmm... now that i think of it... she knew we were Vampires... Maybe this Jasper guy was a Vamp as well... and those Cullens... we're they vampires too... WHAT IF THEY'RE WITH ARO! No, they'll kill my kids and my sister and ME. No I will not die. They wont. I love them too much.

I tried to focus on finding a shop to take food from, when i found one there we're a bunch of half naked boys running around screaming about a girl named Leah. About how stupid she was... and there was a boy with some boy hanging off of him... The half naked guys were all buff and very tall... like nearly seven feet tall. I ignored them and walked into the shop and a bunch of tanned people were in there... must be on a reservation of some sorts.

I went in. Grabbed random food, and sped out of there without getting caught. I Ran home. I was surprised to see the girl sitting out in the rain. For the first time I really looked at her... she... she was beautiful. She must be from a rez. too. She was a light gold tan. But not the color of the boys who ran around the town i was just in. She looked more white than Native to be honest.

Her lips were a pink red. Her cheek bones were prominent and her eyelashes like feather-dusters. She was tall but next to me she was short. She was probably about five six. Her hair was black and looked like it'd been cut a few months ago but choppy, like she'd done it with a swis army knife, and it grew out funny. but that didn't with-hold her beauty. She was beautiful. and I was truly tempted to steal her and make her mine. But I knew i couldn't. She was too beautiful. She obviously had to have been claimed by someone. If it was that Jasper guy, I'd totally pretend to be him, to have her be mine. But obviously she was someone elses.

"Hello, Darlin'." I said to her, using my charm on her... hoping to get her interested.

"Hello, Nylen. Thankyou for getting me some food. That was kind of you." She said with a smile. I almost did a double take when she called me Nylen... Well plan A is crushed... time for plan B.

"Yeah, but, Darlin'. You can call me Jasper, if that'll make ya, comfortable here, and you're welcome to stay as long as ya want." I said with my southern accent with a loving smile.

"It's alright Nylen. You aren't him. You're Nylen. And that's how it'll be for the rest of forever. As I'll always be Leah Clearwater." She whispered and I looked at her in shock.

"Are ya' the girl from the reservation with the half-naked boys?" I blurted out. I was shocked even more that I'd asked her such a silly question.

"Yes. Yes I am." She smiled at me. I feel like my heart could have stopped if it weren't already dead. I looked at the lovely creature in front of me and I noticed she was barely wearing any clothing as well... Not that I was paying attention to her nakedness but She was wearing only a white t-shirt and underwear and a sock.

"Alright, Darlin', lets get ya inside and make a fire ta warm ya up. Hmm?" I asked her and she nodded but looked like she was too cold to get up so I lifted her and cradled her in my arms... I listened to Dielan mumble about the girl, in his own imaginary world.

_"I want her for myself. She belongs to me. My girl. I saved her, She shall be mine. MINE MINE MINE." _Dielan was going on his Immortal Child rampage.

When Dielan saw the girl in my arms he ran to me with a cute lil' face and asked if he could hold 'er. I shrugged and let him have the girl. He wouldn' hurt 'er... I don't think. So I gave her to him and he kissed her forehead and brought her to his blankets and wrapped her up. She didn't pay attention to Dielan and looked at me while he brushed her hair and kissed her cheek. She didn't seem to notice him at all. She looked at me as though I was all that mattered... like I was the only thing holding her to the ground... I didn't understand...

**Paul POV.**

"Leah! Where are you! LEAH?" I screamed, running, looking for her and hoping I'd find her. She'd been missing for a little over eighteen hours. I was worried... I know I am a dick to her but that is just how it is. I love Leah to death and she may be a complete bitch all the time but without her the pack would be boring. No one is willing to drop patrol to fight with me other than her and she has character. No one else does. I mean all the imprinted are a bunch of pussies. I mean I am imprinted but i'm going to be honest... Rach... ain't giving me nothing... she doesn't love me and I dont love her. I hate that bitch. I don't get head and she doesn't get me. Dumb whore. I really could care less. She's a heartless bitch anyways. I'd rather have imprinted on Leah. She is so much better than Rach. I couldn't care less about Rach. I feel like the imprint is so weak and brittle that I could break it. I could break it and make Leah mine. I mean.. She loves me too... I think...

**Jake POV.**

Leah, Poor Leah. My beta... My friend... Had I drove her to this... "LEAH! Come out. Please. Quit this. It's silly! Please! Leah! Come on! Please..." I fell to the ground crying. My beta is probably dead... and I can't help but to feel its all my fault... Its my fault... I pushed her to this length... "We need you LEAH! WE LOVE YOU!" I yelled and then i phased and howled in pain.

**Sam POV.**

Finally... Leah is gone... I'm glad that harpy bitch is dead. We don't need anyone like her on the rez anyways. Who needs her. Good Ridence**(AN: idk how to spell that sorry.)**

**Nessie POV.**

Damn, Leah's dead, and Seth came out of the closet... Whose life am I going to ruin now. Who will I torment now. What will I do if I can't ruin people. FUCK!

**Soo guys, how was it... what was with Leah... Cough cough... imprint... cough! But wait... there is Paul in love with her and Jake has a small feeling for her. AND Nylen has the hots for her too... wait til he finds out she's a shifter! OH AND Dielan... He likes her too... and Even though edwards POV wasn't in there, he likes leah a bit too. But its only a little crush because his wife is a nasty slut who shouldn't live. :) cough cough hint hint... bye ya'll**

-Mel


End file.
